onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 507
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 591 p.2-16 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Usopp | rating = 9.4 | rank = 5 }} "Reunion with Dark King Rayleigh - It's Time For Luffy's Decision" is the 507th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary On Maiden Island, Rayleigh kills a Sea King and arrives on the island in front of Law's crew. Meanwhile, at Amazon Lily, Hancock is contemplating about marriage when Jinbe and Luffy meet the Dark King, who tells them that Law has left the island with his crew. Rayleigh returns Luffy's straw hat and befriends the Snake Princess and her sisters. Rayleigh tells Hancock that Kuma would send Luffy to Amazon Lily just before he teleported the Straw Hat crew away. However, Rayleigh cannot bring Luffy back to Sabaody Archipelago, as he would suffer the same fate. He gives Luffy an offer to be trained. Meanwhile, at the Boin Islands, an overweight Usopp desperately tries to escape and fight despite Heracles' objections. Usopp gets sucked into the island's mouth and is rescued by Heracles. Usopp makes a vow to Heracles that he will not abandon Luffy. Long Summary In the Calm Belt the Heart Pirates notice a huge Sea King fighting. A man comes out of the sea. They are surprised to see Dark King Silvers Rayleigh. Rayleigh remarks that they have met at Sabaody Archipelago. He says that his ship sank in a storm and he had no choice but to swim. He asks Trafalgar Law seeing the straw hat, if Luffy is on the island. The scene shifts to some Kujas who have just gone to deliver food to Luffy. Meanwhile, all the women of the island discuss Luffy. Boa Hancock imagines Luffy as her husband and Nyon lectures her as usual. Jinbe carries Luffy on his back and tells him to be careful with his wound. They look for Law and his crew, but to their surprise they find Rayleigh. Rayleigh gives Luffy his signature straw hat. He says Law has just left the place. The scene shifts to Law's submarine, where Law says to himself that he cannot wait to see "D" causing trouble again. Kuja pirates meet Rayleigh and they are glad to meet him. Luffy and Jinbe start having their meal. Luffy says to Rayleigh that he needs to head to Sabaody Archipelago to meet his friends, but Rayleigh tells him to remember what happened there. He says to Luffy that he would give a suggestion before he reunites with his crew. The scene shifts to Usopp attempting to escape from the Boin Archipelago, but being too weak to do so. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes The following scenes are added in the anime version. *Hancock imagines Luffy as her husband using her fingers and hugging her bosom to illustrate them both as well as her burning love for him. *Luffy and Jinbe are seen talking before meeting with Rayleigh. *Usopp fights off more man-eating plants while trying to escape Greenstone. The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 507